In The Shed
by Eureka234
Summary: Another spin off story of what could have happened in the shed of episode 20. Rated M for later chapters and potential smut. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing for this show. This fic is a spin off from episode 20. I wanted to make my own version of this fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters. Please enjoy!

* * *

It had been too long, maybe even hours. Even worse, perhaps no time had passed at all and it just felt longer than it actually was. Chitanda and I had been shivering on the floor for a good while now. We had our arms wrapped around our knees, shivering, praying that someone would find us in this musty shed. It smelt like an old barn and rust, not the nicest of things to endure on New Years Eve. My teeth were chatting and my breath thick and foggy as it reached the open air. I strained my ears to hear nearby voices, but there were none. It was easy to be melodramatic and assume we would rot here.

"Chitanda" I said "Do you think the saying that 'What you do on new year's, you repeat all year' is true?"

"No" Chitanda sounded almost sad I had mentioned it "By that logic you would be doing nothing for the rest of the year. Maybe it's because you got that bad fortune"

I sighed. This could have been a pleasant evening, to say the east. They wouldn't have to be here in the cold, anyway. It was, as strange as it is for me to think, somewhat disappointing.

"I don't know what to do now"

The brilliant, talented Oreki Hontarou was admitting defeat. Pitiful, isn't it?

Chitanda let out a bit of a gasp. I looked around at her, and was awestruck by her eyes. She looked closer to a lost puppy than a human. Her eyes were watering and her eyelids tilted upward in distress. Her lip was curved in the most delicate fashion. I held her gaze for a shuddering moment.

"You can't say that, Oreki" she said, half desperate, half downtrodden. Her voice cracked. Was she about to cry? If she was, she gulped it away. "There has to be a solution. It is so curious that you've given up. No, you can't do that yet! I won't let you!"

Chitanda stood up on her two feet, overtaken by a newly found resolve. The skin around my lips felt tight. I must be getting wrinkles for chronic frowning.

"What do you suggest, then?" I asked. I admit I was very curious about what her plan could be. She did have a mysterious twinkle in her eye that was hard not to stare at. Then she froze. She gulped.

"Oreki san" she began, shoulders shivering "I think this is our last chance."

Her smooth, slender fingers slowly poised themselves around the inward curve of her belly. I raised my head, intrigued.

"What?"

Chitanda's cheeks suddenly grew hot. Her fingers seemed to do a nervous dance. Her voice was trembling when she spoke.

"Would you be offended, Oreki-san… if I dropped my obi string outside the shed?" she demanded. At an incredible speed the redness in her cheeks spread to her temples and forehead. You could have mistaken her for a tomato. Well, a vegetable with purple eyes to be exact. Only she had shut her eyes out of embarrassment.

Yep, definitely a tomato...

"What?" I repeated, in the same deadbeat tone. Surely Chitanda was not bringing this up again. No. I imagined it. I dreamt it. I was hallucinating, too caught up in my head. Too many ideas. Concepts. Designs.

"Would you be offended, Oreki-san…." Chitanda repeated "If I…"

"I heard you, alright?!" I snapped.

Chitanda's eyes widened.

The silence was boding. I prayed that someone would hear me, find us. There was nothing. It was getting at that point of the night where people dispersed from the outside world. Soon, no one would be able to find us. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Chitanda. I wasn't dreaming. In fact, she was walking towards me.

"I wonder why you have not answered the question, Oreki-san" Chitanda said slowly. She got down on her knees and leant towards my face "It's curious"

I tried to lean further into the shed wall, but I couldn't. Walls tend to stop you from doing that. I felt my face grow hot.

"I, uh…"

She had a point. It was curious. Why didn't I want her to remove her obi string? It would probably get us out of here. It was too important of an item to lose, perhaps even more than ones wallet. The whole area would come flocking. It was guaranteed escape.

_What would happen to your kimono if you removed your obi string? _

_It would come off. _

I remembered the time I saw her in the hot string. The heat had come over me like a fever. In fact, I think I actually got a fever. I still don't understand my reaction from back then. It is true she is a very attractive girl, an idiot would be able to notice as much, but that just made it worse. I almost wanted to protect her. Stop onlookers. Stop people like Satoshi or stupid girls from making fun of her.

Why did I feel so awkward thinking about this? Of course, a person undressing is not something you see every day. It would be awfully strange to have Chitanda undress in front of me.

Maybe there was a way around it. Indeed.

The real question was why Chitanda didn't care that her kimono would fall off.

"I am just…" I began, ashamed that I was going to use Chitanda's favourite word "Curious"

"You are?!" Chitanda exclaimed. She was either excited or merely intrigued. It was hard to tell. She pushed her nose even closer to my face, if that was possible "Why, Oreki-san? You must tell me!"

"Hmm" I tried to think of a way to phrase my thoughts without coming across as rude "I have to wonder why you don't care that your kimono will fall off, given how cold it is, and how you are uncertain of how I would react"

"You're right" Chitanda said. Her eyes resumed to normal size and she sat down normally in front of me, a good distance apart. She looked like she was remembering something painful and unpleasant. Her eyes glazed over. Her face became pale. Finally her eyes met mine. It was earnest, endearing. Painful.

"You're the closest friend I have"

I became acutely aware of my heart beating heavily in my ears, my breath exhaling and inhaling at a constant rate. There it was again. This feeling. I don't know what it is. It was bizarre how disjointed this conversation was.

"The longer this takes the colder we're going to get" I said, matter of factly. Chitanda stood up.

"Yes, of course!" she gulped and turned around "Look away. I'll be careful"

When logic tells you to look away, your very instincts will usually scream the opposite. If you have a strong sense of logic and willpower you are able to turn your head. If your emotions overpower this reasonable side, you are left with a major inner conflict. This was how it was between me and Miss Eru Chitanda. She defied logic and reason. My brain did not exist with her. My heart had stopped, so she couldn't hear it. She turned the intelligent side of my brain off. Again.

I watched with unshakable guilt as Chitanda looked down, and, one arm crossed tightly around her midriff, slowly pulled the obi string out with the other hand.

"Are you looking?" Chitanda asked.

"No" I lied.

"Good" she said.

In the end, it was probably a good thing I had watched. Just as she pulled the last of the obi string free she sneezed.

"Excuse me" she said, but in the moment her hand flew to her nose, the one wrapping her kimono in place had grown loose. The kimono unwraveled just enough that her bare shoulders were exposed.

"Oh no" Chitanda said, and she tried to readjust it with one hand "Oreki-san, can you help me?"

Little did she know I had already unzipped my jacket and was taking if off. I feigned innocence.

"Oh no, Chitanda-san. What's wrong?"

Chitanda sniffed "I, uh…"

Her nose sounded blocked.

"I need a tissue"

"Give me a moment" I said. Chitanda gasped.

"Oreki-san…" she breathed, very heavily. I had placed my jacket around her shoulders. I chuckled, and didn't move from where I stood. I took one hand free and took a tissue out of my pants pocket. Slowly, I tried to maneuverer the tissue to under Chitanda's nose, without seeing where I was going. She seemed to get the message.

"Oh, thank you!" she said happily. She took it with the hand that was under her nose and placed It there. I blushed.

"Sorry, it is already partly used"

"That's ok" Chitanda said, her voice clearing "That is what happens when I chuck my purse and handkerchief outside the shed"

There was a soft plonk as the used tissue fell onto the snowy ground. Chitanda took a deep breath and her hands reached the top of my jacket, on top of where mine were. Her next breath shuddered. I'm not sure what had happened to my breathing. Her hands were freezing cold, but soft and comforting at the same time.

"I don't know why, Oreki-san" Chitanda began "But all of a sudden I am afraid of my kimono coming off. I-I I don't know how to move."

Was she shivering from fear now? I pondered carefully on how to respond.

"Sometimes if I get scared I find just being with someone helps" I suggested, blankly. Chitanda seemed to understand.

"Yes! Like a child in a rainstorm"

"Exactly"

There was a pause.

"Does that bother you, Oreki-san?" Chitanda asked "I don't want to hold you up. We should really get out of here"

"There's no point making this experience a traumatic one" I said "I don't mind standing here like this for a little while. It is not like it would be especially difficult to throw out your obi string"

Chitanda's breathing was calmer now "Yes, you're right"

Slowly, both our heartbeats returned to a normal pace. I didn't feel like I was being suffocated by guilt or some other emotion. There was a peacefulness about standing here. It was rather strange how much I liked it.

I thought about how sad it would be for Chitanda to get cold. She would cry, no doubt. I had to stop that from happening. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and zipped up my jacket. She followed suit with her hands and we quickly resumed our positions. My hands on her shoulders, her hands on my hands. I rest my chin on her shoulder and mouthed in her ear.

"Now you don't have to worry about your kimono falling off"

"Thank you"

Chitanda let out a sigh of relief, and she smiled.

For once our height differences came to use. I was so much taller than her that my jacket covered the entire length of her torso. Even if her garments abandoned her, my jacket wouldn't. Her body would be safe from potential ridicule because of me.

I felt very proud of myself, realizing this. I didn't even understand why. It is not like I'm saving her from impending doom. Am I?

"I have another problem, Oreki-san" Chitanda realized.

"What's that?" I asked.

Chitanda giggled "You're now so warm I don't want to get rid of my obi string"

"You planned this, didn't you?" I joked, unable to smile. Chitanda shook her head furiously.

"I swear I didn't, Oreki-san. No way would I ever want such things!"

I must admit I was at a loss as well. On one hand, I wanted to get inside where it was actually warm. On the other, it was a rare moment of privacy here with Chitanda. I enjoyed the peaceful solitude of being with her one on one. I almost wanted to endorse her request.

"I must say I wouldn't know what to do if I was in that situation either" I admitted. Without meaning to, I leant closer to her and rest my forehead on her shoulder. Chitanda jumped. I realized a little too late that my hormones seemed to enjoy solitude as well. My hips were pressed against her backside. They were hurting my pants to do so. I couldn't undo my mistake.

_Shit,_ I thought, mind starting to race. Besides Chitanda's jump, she hadn't moved. Her breathing had become shallow again. I could feel her pulse against the side of my face. It was doing a marathon. I had suffocated myself again. I wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. If I said something it would acknowledge it was there, and then I would have to explain. What is Chitanda thinking? It better not be that she is curious. Would that be such a bad thing? Damn it, stop thinking!

"Are you ok, Chitanda-san?" I whispered. That was an innocent enough question. Chitanda simply nodded.

"Yes" she said curtly "and you?"

"I am well" I had to force the words out "Uh, do you mind… if I hug you?"

Silence again. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

"Only if you call me Chi-chan" she murmured. Heat rose to my face, and pink had reappeared in hers. She refused to look at me.

"Sure, Chi-chan" I said, feeling a strange thrill as I said it. Cautiously, I slid my hands out from under Chidanda's and wrapped them around her waist, below her midriff. I was hesitant to fully express how closely I wanted to hug her, but Chitanda placed her hands on my arms again. She pushed, as though encouraging me. I didn't hold back. I let my arms press into her small figure and savored her warmth. She was …

"I've always wanted to hug you, Oreki-san" Chitanda said, under her breath. I gasped. The way I reacted it was as though she had asked to take my virginity away. I nodded.

"Thank you very much" I hesitated "Was that what happened that time we went to the public library? Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do" Chitanda said "That's exactly right"

"Good"

Unable to control my urges, I pressed my hips further against Chitanda's backside. She squeezed my arms, as though trying to control herself too. I started to shake out of nerves. If I was sitting this is when my leg would start trembling.

"What happens when we get out?" I wondered. Chitanda shook her head.

"I don't know"

"I… I don't want to think about it. I just thought I should say something"

"I don't mind" Chitanda said "I am curious, though"

"Yes?"

For once I dearly wanted to know why.

"If Satoshi asked you to kiss me for a dare, would you do it?"

What?! Where is this going?

"I-I'm not sure" I gulped "I don't really understand how I feel about you"

"Curious" Chitanda reaffirmed "I don't know how I feel either"

Chitanda looked up and brushed my cheek with her nose.

"Er, what if Mayaka asked you the same?" I said cautiously.

Chitanda giggled "It depends what the reward was"

"What if it was to go to the hot springs again?"

Chitanda looked at me, and I looked at her. Our noses were almost touching, and at such an uncomfortable angle as well! Her purple eyes peered down.

"Can I try?"

"If you don't mind disappointment, yes" I said grudgingly.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable awkwardness. Chitanda gave me a soft peck on the mouth. It was hardly scary at all.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Admirable" I smiled. Chitanda's face broke into a grin.

"Oreki-san you are so handsome when you smile"

My smile vanished out of embarrassment. I cleared my throat.

"Chi-chan…" I began "Can we dispose of your obi string? If you're up to it when we get out, I would be honored to have you around at my house tonight"

"How exciting! Like a sleep over?" Chitanda queried. I grinned shrewdly.

"Um, yes"

"Goody!"

Insanely quickly, Chitanda broke free of our lock, and her teeth chattered furiously as she picked the obi string out of the muddy ground and poked it through the hole to the outside world. She returned almost as fast and wrapped her arms around me from the front on.

"Thank you for the offer, Oreki-san. I would love to stay over"

_Such politeness…_ I thought, and I placed a hand awkwardly down her back. I would be interested to see what would happen when she did. More than that, I wanted to figure out the mystery that were my feelings for Miss Eru Chitanda.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_. This chapter is most certainly rated M. Hope fellow Eru/Oreki shippers like it so far!

* * *

It didn't take long. It turned out the others wanted to have dinner before they came after us. Jerks. It was also very amusing to have Chitanda over at my house. My parents didn't let me here the end of it. It wasn't long before Chitanda was in the bath. She had picked out an old pair of my sisters pyjamas and was going to be spending the night in her room. At least that was the plan my parents knew of. I admit I was not certain what would transpire, myself. I just knew that I wanted something more, so I was determined to make that happen.

"Tell me honestly, son" my dad began, having some tea and fruit before bed "Do you like that Chitanda girl?"

"She's my friend, yes" I replied, knowing full well the intentions of parents. My dad smiled.

"I mean in _that_ way"

I sighed very heavily.

"If I knew I would tell you"

"Really? I don't think you would" My dad replied. I put a finger to my chin.

"No, you're right. I wouldn't"

I smiled vaguely at my dad's astonished disappointment, and prepared some hot tea and slices of fruit on a tray to bring to Chitanda. I didn't brew the tea of course. I had my own instant coffee on the tray as well.

"What are you going to be studying?" my mother asked. "It seems like an odd time to study"

"Yes, we are going to read stories until we get tired enough to sleep"

I pointed to the newest novel I had picked out.

"How lovely" my mum said "well, make sure you get some sleep eventually – even if it is New Years Day"

"I will, Mum" I said. "Thank you"

I bowed, and they did too and went up to bed. I waited until their footsteps were silent until I wandered over to my sisters old bedroom, but the tray down on a small table and wandered back to the bathroom door. I knocked.

"Who is it?" Chitanda asked. I sighed.

"It's me. I wanted to check if you needed anything"

_Like hugs_

"Um, that's just fine. Is the room heated up?"

She's already inviting me to her room, my sister's old room – _the_ room?

"Yes, my mother turned it on for you when we got home"

"Great. Are you the only one downstairs?"  
"Yep"

To my great surprise, the door opened. I gasped as steam poured out. Chitanda was standing there with a large towel wrapped around her. She had a cheery, serene smile on her face and another large towel folded in her spare hand. She held it out.

"Would you like to join me?"

I blinked, and my thoughts tripped and stumbled. It took a while for me to decipher them.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" she smiled wide "It will just be like the hot spring"

I took the towel off her, and hoped she wasn't looking down.

"Sure."

As I shut the door, I double checked to make sure there was no one in sight, and locked it.

Inside was foggy with steam. I almost couldn't see the full bathtub of hot water. Chitanda was sitting on the edge.

"Your skin looks dry, Chi-chan" I noted, looking her up and down. Chitanda smiled.

"I haven't gone in yet. I ran the water really hot, really slow so it would be ready by the time your parents had gone to bed"

"That was clever of you" I said, dumbfounded. Chitanda nodded, and let her legs slip in until the water got to the top of her thigh.

"I just love the conversations you can have with friends in a bath. They are usually more meaningful than most. Don't you agree?"

I nodded "Usually. If Satoshi is in the right mood"

Chitanda giggled and covered her mouth "Sorry"

"It's fine"

I looked from Chitanda, to the door.

"How am I supposed to get changed?" I asked. Chitanda smiled.  
"Just get dressed here. I'll look away"

I sneered at her. Knowing my own experience with these things, the good intentions would backfire. Rather forcefully, I hoisted Chitanda into the water.

"Hey!"  
"In you get, big girl" I said, and I grabbed the shower curtain, which was tucked in neatly behind a metal ring. Chitanda looked sad as she realized what I was doing.  
"Oreki-san, you don't trust me?" she asked. I looked grimly at her.

"It is best I don't explain" I said, and I closed the shower curtain over her.

Even with the shower curtain shut, I took great care to get undressed without exposing anything. I am quite proud to say I did it successfully. I opened the shower curtain again and waved at Chitanda, completely covered with the towel.

"Hey" I said. She gave a little wave.

"Hello Oreki-san"

It took a little while to slip into the water without burning myself, but it happened eventually. I found it hard not to stare to Chitanda's beautiful figure, at least – what you could see above the towel.

"Thanks again for inviting me over" Chitanda said "I hope it has not been too sudden"

"No, I don't mind" I said, sinking underneath the water "I just don't want to faint on you, again"

"Why would that happen?" Chitanda asked. I shrugged.

"How should I know?" I lied.

"Hmm" Chitanda looked interested, but I hoped she would drop it.

"Can I hug you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Please do!"

"I love how enthusiastic you are" I drawled, half swimming over in the water to reach her. She blushed.

"I'm all wet"

"Do you think I care?" I said. She shook her head.

"What if… things happen?"

I blushed "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh…" Chitanda poked two fingers together nervously "If things happen between a boy and a girl… if your boy parts go in…"

"Ok ok!" I yelled, terrified. I tried to make sure the bulge in my towel was invisible. Chitanda covered her face.

"Sorry! That was so embarrassing."

"Your forward approach is admirable" I said "yet, it is embarrassing"

"Sorry" Chitanda repeated "I should go"

"No" I grabbed her arm, tightly. "This isn't something worth running away over."

Chitanda's miserable, big eyed face peered at me "Really?"

"Yes, it is just like another mystery" I rambled on "Also, who says that will happen anyway?"

"It won't necessarily" Chitanda piped in "I'd rather be prepared and be sure of my decisions, is all. It hasn't got anything to do with you"

_Kind of sounds like it does._

"Do you want an honest answer?"

The colour from Chitanda's face faded "Yes"

"…The nitty and gritty?" I continued. Chitanda nodded again.

"Yes, we are adults and…. I think it's important to get the gritty out in the open!"

_She's so blunt._

I smiled. She was a funny girl. I took a deep breath and stared deliberately as the ceiling as I explained this.

"Even if I did want 'things to happen', even if I wasn't nervous, I am unprepared to go that far at the moment"

"Oh" Chitanda blushed "You mean….?"

"I currently do not have any form of protection in this house!" I finished, way too loudly than I needed to. Chitanda giggled and covered her face.

"I hope no one heard us"

"What? About _sex?_" I whispered, on purposely adding a seductive tone to my voice…at least, my comical imitation of a seductive voice.

"No, Oreki-san! Don't" Chitanda pleaded.

"SEX SEX SEX, oh Chi-chan, I so want to have sex with you!"

Chitanda burst out laughing out of nerves. I did the opposite and shut up.

"That was uncalled for" I said, bowing my head "Forgive me, Chi-chan"

"What if your dad heard?" Chitanda asked, smiling.

"I bet he'd think I was joking" I said "Hopefully"

"Yes"

Chidanda made good use of the silence and came floating over to my direction. She turned away from me and squeezed into the space between my arms and legs. No, not _there_. She had turned things into a hug again. She was also pressing against what was happening downstairs, but she didn't jump this time. I placed my hands cautiously on her belly, and felt really embarrassed.

"I …" I gulped "want to kiss you, Chi-chan. Just to know what it feels like, just to figure it out. Is that ok?"

I saw Chitanda's eye peer cautiously back at me from where she was. Slowly, she grabbed my hands and slid them upwards to her chest. She pushed them, encouraging me to grab hold.

"Not yet" she said.

Holy crap

Cautiously, as though a murderer trying to escape the scene of the crime, I cradled Chitanda's breasts beneath my fingers and tried to get an idea of their texture through the towel. The smell of hot water was overpowering. Chitanda's breathing became heavy. I pushed my body closer to hers.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unsure. Chitanda nodded. She brushed my cheek with her nose.

"Please give me kisses now" she said, ever so softly. I was so hot and bothered I wanted to explode, but instead I kept steady. I lowered my mouth onto hers and tasted perfection. Such lovely teeth, soft lips. She was wonderful. I poked my tongue into hers slightly and she invited it, hungry. I was shocked by how much sexual energy she had inside. I would have never guessed. She made me look like the frigid one.

"Do you want to kiss me in other places?" she whispered, turning around "because I give you permission"

What did I want? I knew that at this moment I felt undeniably attracted to Miss Eru Chitanda. Her hair was soaking and her face covered in tiny sweat droplets. Her smile was amazing. I kind of wished I could pass out and dream about her instead. It was a lot less stressful that way, and a lot more passive as well. Passive… did that make me submissive or a masochist? I have no idea.

My face felt like it was reflecting the heat of the bath. My voice broke.

"Can I kiss you…" I began, and I pointed at a spot near her cleavage, just above the towel line. Chitanda looked intensely into my eyes and nodded.

"I give you permission, Oreki-san"

I gave her a small bow 'Thank you, Chi-chan.' I brushed my nose on her cheek "Please call me Hontaro from now on"

She blushed "Hontaro-kun?"

"No. Just Hontaro"

"O-Okay" Chitanda leant against the side of the bath and closed her eyes.

This was not the submissive experience I had in mind!

Never mind. I lent down and slowly brushed my lips down her neck, ending with a kiss above her towel line. Chitanda groaned. Interested, I kissed her further down. she moaned again. I felt my dick harden. I wanted her to touch me too. Chitanda grabbed one of my hands and pressed it against her breast.

"Hontaro" she said breathlessly "I am curious"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Chitanda, blushing furiously, looking me right in the eye, opened her towel. Her tiny breasts were smooth and pearly white as her skin. Her nipples had a light pink tinge and were most definitely erect. Heart racing, and sweating profusely I kissed one while I caressed the other. Chitanda's back arched. She ran her hands through my hair. The level of arousal was so intense I almost felt like I could be satisfied from that alone. Losing all inhibitions, I rubbed one of her nipples with my tongue. She let out a sort of squeal, but covered her mouth immediately.

"Sorry!"

I hushed her and sucked gently on her nipple. She moaned louder. She pulled my hair.

"I think I" she gasped "…will scream if you do more"

"Oh. Sorry" I feigned innocence again. I covered her mouth with my hand and sucked on her nipple as much as it was possible to do so. Like Chidanda predicted, she screamed, but it was muffled.

I took a deep breath and trailed kisses down to her stomach. I removed my other hand from her breast and started to try pleasure myself. I didn't even care anymore. I did it slowly enough that it couldn't really be noticed in the water. Chitanda didn't seem to notice.

"I want to be good to you too, Hontaro" she said "Can we get out the bath soon?"


End file.
